


Meeting among the stars

by PepNpaps



Series: Lazy omens (Au) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Before the apocalypse. Before Repheal stumbled into the smithary. Even before the First holy war and the fall.There was two angels withing a dark room. Illuminated by the light of freshly forming stars. Studying
Relationships: (Pre) Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Lazy omens (Au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667575
Kudos: 3





	Meeting among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was entirely inspired by Isabella’s Lullaby. And kinda sums up Hell's smithary. What I have planned at least. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/rTJjtSP-ORc

Those who study or delve into astronomy theorise that stars are simply tiny atoms of light, pressured into existence.

Though what astronomers do not know is that these individuals that dealt the pressure did so with same the intention that a sculpture has when moulding. Delicate yet precise hands, steady with a confidence only gained with time. 

The creation team was a small one yet close. Each one working hard to complete the task that had been set for them. Kokobiel was one of the few tasked with melding these celestial creatures above. 

With hair as vibrant as AR Scorpii. And eyes of amber. Koko was admired by his peers though often excluded from many tasks and gatherings. For his status of the stars was one many others believed to be above them. Keeping their distance from the starmaker.

Often forcing the old angel to reside within their temple. Keeping the company of an ancient serpent. Who, like the angel, felt lonely in their social isolation. 

'While flattering in belief, it was isolating, ' the thought flutters forth from the angel's mind. Tracing his delicate hands across the ebony scales of the ever growing entity that was space. 

The sound of rustling drew the lonely angel's attention from 

“Hello?” Koko hums, Causing the strange angel to stumble away from the freshly forming planet. 

“S-Sorry, “The four headed beast stutters, earning a soft smile from the other.

_What a curious creature?_

The words form within his head as his gaze lingers over the other angle. A strange, new feeling flutters within the starmaker.

“A quærere, you mean?” The star barer hums, slipping over to the younger entity. And offering a hand to the angel. Whom smiled brightly in return, accepting the hand with a ruffle of the numerous wings, "It is a curious thing, this earth that _she_ has in the works. "

The young angel nods, their feathers still slim with anxiety though they responded to the statement with a nervous sway of their tail, " Quite." They whisper, their eyes darting from the crust of the earth to the Kokobiel. 

"Makes one wonder how she crafted the first of the angels, " The starmaker states as the large celestial body that once surrounded them began to drape it's eternal form upon him. Nuzzling their serpentine snout again the star maker's own. Earning a chuckle from the angel. 

"Astonishing, " The Cherub gasps with wide, dazzling eyes unlike anything the starmaker has seen. Never had a colour spark such a feeling within the angel. A heat from a fire far stronger then Uriel yet no different in spirit. 

"Quite," Kokobiel whispers, mesmerised by the deep colour of the other's spirit. 


End file.
